1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic heads that are utilized with thin film hard disk data storage devices, and more particularly to the design and fabrication of the magnetic poles of the write head components of such magnetic heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ongoing efforts to increase the data writing rates of magnetic heads is directly reflected in efforts to increase the rate, or frequency, of magnetic pulse changes through the magnetic poles of the write head element within the magnetic head. One of the problems encountered in increasing the magnetic flux frequency is that the permeability of the pole piece material tends to decrease as the frequency increases. This creates greater resistance to magnetic flux flow through the pole pieces, and leads to an increase in magnetic flux leakage between the two pole pieces in areas away from the write head gap.
The magnetic flux leakage problem is exacerbated by prior art pole tip designs in which two generally flat magnetic poles are disposed in a parallel relationship, because a major factor influencing magnetic flux leakage is the opposed area between the poles. That is, where there is a larger opposed area between the poles, magnetic flux leakage will tend to be larger.
The present invention seeks to significantly lower magnetic flux leakage between the poles, such that higher magnetic flux frequencies and therefore higher data writing rates are achieved.
The magnetic head of the present invention includes a P1 pole having an opening formed therethrough, and a P2 pole that is formed over said opening. A second magnetic pole tip is positioned relative to said first magnetic pole such that said first magnetic pole is symmetrically disposed relative to said second magnetic pole tip. Induction coils may be helically wound around portions of said first and/or second magnetic poles, or, alternatively, a planar, spiral induction coil may be fabricated for use with the first and second magnetic poles. An enhanced embodiment includes a first magnetic pole tip piece having a length that defines the throat length of the magnetic head and a thickness that increases the gap at rearward portions of the second magnetic pole tip of the magnetic head.
It is an advantage of the magnetic head of the present invention that magnetic flux leakage between the magnetic poles is reduced.
It is another advantage of the present invention that the magnetic flux frequency of the magnetic head is increased.
It is a further advantage of the magnetic head of the present invention that the data writing rate of the magnetic head is increased.
It is yet another advantage of the magnetic head of the present invention that the first magnetic pole is formed symmetrically relative to the second magnetic pole tip, such that equivalent side writing is obtained on both sides of a data track written by said magnetic head.
It is an advantage of the hard disk drive of the present invention that it includes a magnetic head wherein the magnetic flux leakage between the magnetic poles is reduced.
It is an advantage of the hard disk drive of the present invention that it includes a magnetic head wherein the magnetic flux frequency of the magnetic head is increased.
It is an advantage of the hard disk drive of the present invention that it includes a magnetic head wherein the data writing rate of the magnetic head is increased.
It is an advantage of the hard disk drive of the present invention that it includes a magnetic head wherein the first magnetic pole is formed symmetrically relative to the second magnetic pole tip, such that equivalent side writing is obtained on both sides of a data track written by said magnetic head.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description which makes reference to the several figures of the drawing.